Bound By Blood (Axel's POV)
by Vivica Mortem
Summary: (2nd Story) My name is Axel. Humans call me The Creeper. This all begun once i awoken from hibernation in an old barn, tied to the wall with a sign above me as if advertising me, titled 'Bat out of Hell'. i'm released by a human named Claire. My senses kick in. As people know, i need something from every human..including her. Although i learn she isn't so human after all...
1. My History

_**Author's Note: **__**I do not own The Creeper, I only own Amon and Damian! Amon is my idea! Fully from me and my history of Role-playing. He is a very close character of mine and my best and favorite character creation. I named The Creeper Axel in my other role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. **_

My name is Axel. Humans call me 'The Creeper'. My history is as clear to me as if it happened an hour ago. This is my history..

Chapter one: My History...

-Axel's childhood, one day before the attack-

I raise my arm higher over my little brother's head as I tease him by holding up his skull necklace he has had since he was born, I took it from his nightstand when he was sleeping. We share a black cemented bedroom together.

"Come on Axel! Give it to me!" he raises his arms and jumps up and down in front of me, reaching for the necklace, I chuckle.

"Your so fun to mess with though Amon." Amon has black angel feathery wings instead of leathery wings, like mine, he has black hair instead of white, and it's more straight then mine, mine is more fuzzy.

"Axel! You're so mean! Lower it a little so I can reach it!" Amon's mandibles aren't completely formed yet, mine are though. I lower the necklace a little and he jumps up and pulls it from my fingers. I laugh, "Happy now?"

"Yes!" he growls and puts his necklace under his pillow, "Wait till I tell dad about this!"

"You don't have the guts to tell dad." I chuckle and lean against the wall, crossing my arms.

"You don't have the guts to stop me!" he runs out of our bedroom, "Amon!" I chase after him and he runs into our parents' room, I follow in behind him.

"Dad! Axel took my necklace and hung it above me and made me jump for it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Do you have any proof?"

Our dad looks at us and whispers, "Shh! You both are going to wake up Damian..."

Our mom gives Damian to our dad, she gets off the bed and shifts her wings on her back to where they are comfortable and walks us out of the room and into our room, "You both need to settle down, your baby brother is trying to sleep, he can't with all this yelling."

Amon looks at her, "But mom, Axel didn't give me my necklace."

She looks at me, "Give it to him Axel..."

"I don't have it, I gave it back to him before he ran and told on me."

She looks at Amon, "Well honey if he gave it back what's the big deal?" she chuckles.

"He teased me with it..."

She looks at me, "No more teasing, ok?"

I nod, "Okay."

She smiles, "Okay, good. I need to take care of Damian, both of you need to get to bed right now, okay?"

We both say ok and get into our beds, Amon blows out his candle and puts his blankets over his body, I blow out my candle too and cover myself up as our mom goes back into their bedroom. I hear Amon's voice, "I heard mom and dad talking about something before I ran into their room, mom said something about hearing lots of screams, she doesn't feel right and she is planning on moving us all out of here by tomorrow."

I look at him, "if this is one of your jokes I'm not buying it, that's not even cool Amon..."

"I'm not lieing, I swear...she thinks the demons are killing off our species."

"Just go to bed Amon." I turn the other way and close my eyes, I hear him do the same and we both fall asleep.

**The Attack**

I wake up the next morning to Amon shaking me. I groan in protest, "Amon...what do you want...?"

Amon stops shaking me and whispers, "mom and dad are gone...I can't find anyone...I can't find our older brothers or sisters anywhere...or Damian..."

I look at him in disbelief, "Nice try Amon but I'm not buyin' it..." I have a feeling that something isn't right here ether. "I'm not joking Axel! Check for yourself!" Amon grabs my hands and drags me off the bed, I hit the floor and growl, "I could have gotten off the bed myself you know." We both hear a loud crash and screeches, we both watch the entrance of our room and our older brother, Kale runs into our room, "Axel, Amon. We need to get out of here right now!" he grabs both of us by one of our hands and we run out of the bedroom, I ask kale, "What is going on?"

Kale glances at me and doesn't stop, "The demons are killing off everyone of our species...they've got our parents and siblings, I got away before any of the demons could stop me, they were following me but the next thing I knew they were gone."

I look up at him, "What about Damian...?"

"They took him too..."

I whimper quietly and look ahead of us, I feel a sharp pain in my head and the world goes black, the last thing I hear Kale yelling and Amon crying in fear and Kale yelling for Amon to run.

**Amon's POV:**

I run as fast as my small legs would allow me to, faster than a young mortal human, I slip a few times on the concrete but immediately get back up and continue running through the dark hallways that seem to go on forever. I slow down near another hallway, I hide behind it and catch my breath and listen. I hear nothing.

**Axel's POV:**

I wake up, everything foggy, I attempt to wipe my eyes, my hands are held behind my back by chains, chained sitting down against a wall, I struggle and hear a loud screech coming from down the hall, sounds like one of my sisters are dying, I growl loudly and struggle hard against the chains, chains on my wrists are chained to the ground. I hear someone whisper to me and I look around and see Amon across the room, not injured or chained down in anyway, "..Amon..?"

Amon walks slowly over to me, watching for any demons, "I'm getting you out..." he tries destroying the chains, I look around for another way to break the chains and see a small vial of black liquid, "there..." Amon looks at where I'm looking and sees the liquid, he flies over to it and grabs it and flies back to me and opens the vial and pours the liquid on the chains and they collapse and break, I stand up and get the remains of the chains off me, "How did you escape..?"

"They never caught me...I guess they thought I'd die without everyone..." I growl, "let's get out of here.." I walk towards the hallway the screams were heard from, the only hall in the room, the hallway is lit by candles. We walk down the hallway, listening and watching for anything that could possibly attack us.


	2. The Demon's Trick

_**Author's Note: **__**I do not own The Creeper (Axel), I only own Amon and Damian! Amon is my idea! Fully from me and my history of Role-playing. He is a very close character of mine and my best and favorite character creation. I named The Creeper Axel in my other role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. **_

Chapter 2: The demon's trick

I walk down the hallway, hearing the screams getting louder, I can't believe this is happening...

Amon holds onto my sleeve, walking close to me. I look around the corner and see a large fire in the middle of the room, my siblings tied to the walls with ropes, they were all weakened.

I hear an evil chuckle behind me and feel Amon's grip on my sleeve disappear, I turn around and is face to face with a smirking demon, holding Amon by one of his wings, and he looks at Amon, "Aw, we forgot to get this little fallen angel didn't we?"

Amon cries in fear and pain, the demon clenches his fist on Amon's wing, I hear it crack and Amon screams in pain and cries loudly. I growl and kick the demon very hard in the face, he grabs my foot and breaks it, I screech in pain and fall to the ground in pain, the demon kicks me in the face and everything goes black...

I wake up slowly to a hard punch in the stomach, I groan in pain, I'm tied to the wall, Kale on the right side of me and Amon on the other, I look at the demon who punched me, the same demon who found us, I growl and notice a gag over my mouth and blood coming from one of my mandibles on my face, one is broke I think.. I whimper and look at Amon and back at the demon.

The demon smirks and joins the other demons, one of them grab my mother and cut her ropes, she whimpers, "Ah..an angel," he looks at the demons, "this is a rare sacrifice." He smirks, Amon and I cry quietly through our gags as the demon ties our mother up above the pit of fire blazing in the center of the room, the demon looks at Amon and I, "they want to watch you burn my lady" he looks up at our mother, she whimpers, the demons raise the fire so high it reaches her and starts catching her dress and flesh on fire.

She screams in pain, Amon and I cry loudly against out gags and are forced to watch as the woman we've known all our lives gets burned alive.

I look over at Kale, he is passed out, I watch my mother again as she soon becomes limp and turns into light-blue ashes, Amon and I cry more, I attempt cutting the rope with my claws as the demons approach me...I'm next...I quicken my pace as they are face to face with me and Amon, the demon who found us speaks, "I think this little guy with the leathery wings should burn first, he seems to be the one who wants to be the 'hero'" He smirks evilly at me.

The demon in front of Amon speaks, "nah, this little fucked up angel should go first, he is an angel you know," The demon grabs his wing roughly, still broken, Amon screams loudly in pain, crying more, he says muffled, "mommy help me.."

"Your mommy is other there piled as ashes, she can't hear you dumb fuck."

He yanks on his wing hard, Amon screams in pain again, I howl loudly in anger and struggle hard against the ropes and break them and tackle one of the demons and start clawing into him deeply, he teleports out from under me and kicks me hard in the side, making me fly in the air a few inches then hit the ground, I groan in pain.

He smirks and kicks me repeatedly, over and over until my body becomes numb with bruises.

I groan and glance at the demon and Amon, he is cutting him off the wall, "No!" I get up, fly at the demon and Amon and grab Amon quickly and fly out of the pit with him, I fly faster than I ever thought I could, the demon's chasing us, I fly out of the cave and see a bright light at the top of the roof of hell, I fly faster.

The demons throw knifes with chains attached to them at us, I get cut bad on my arm, I whimper quietly and burst out into the light, I feel as if I'm being carried by someone, all my fears and pain disappear all at once, I'm relaxed, completely...everything fades away slowly.

I wake up at the side of a road. I sit up and see Amon lying beside me, limp. I shake him gently, his wings are still broken, he has deep slash marks all over his body, I frown and shake him a little harder, "Amon..."

Amon opens his eyes and sits up, I hold him down, "don't…you need to rest and heal..." I look around for a food source, nothing in sight but a sign, I haven't learned to read English very well yet but I see a curly shape like this, '9'.

I watch the sign more and translate the words and put them together to spell out 'East 9 Highway'.

Amon and I soon hear a loud humming noise coming towards us, I get closer to him, growling quietly and look around for the source of the noise and see two bright lights coming down the highway, I shield our eyes as the lights stop a few feet from us, I hear a loud slam and see a male mortal approaching us slowly.

"Are you both-" The mortal freezes, noticing our inhuman features, I smell a scent in the air, I've never smelt something so good, I smell the air more, Amon starts smelling it too, we inhale deeper as the scent becomes thicker, we sense it is coming from the mortal.

The mortal starts walking backwards slowly towards his vehicle, frozen in fear, I watch and smell more, I stand up and leave Amon as the mortal runs back into his vehicle and starts driving.

I run and fly at the vehicle and land on the roof of it, I break the windshield and enter the car as the mortal yells and crashes into a pole and flies out the windshield, as for me, I held onto the passenger seat tightly.

I release my grip on the black leather seat and get out of the car and walk towards the mortal's body, I stop next to it and grab both of his hands and start dragging him back to Amon, making_ very_ slow progress, I'm not very strong right now, I'm just an eight year old attempting to drag a one-hundred or so pounded mortal fifteen yards to my little brother.

A while later I stop at Amon's side and drop the mortal's hands and lay on the ground, exhausted, I can't sleep now or we might get killed, I sit up and watch our surroundings as Amon tries tasting the mortal's flesh, he starts eating a lot from him, I'm guessing he likes it, I continue watching our surroundings like a hawk stalking its prey in an open field high in the sky, watching every movement made by an organism or just by mother nature, I look at Amon and watch him heal.

Amon looks similar to me, except he has black angel wings, from our mother, he is a Galileus, like me, he also has black hair instead of silver.

Amon looks up at me and cleans himself off. I look at the body and kneel down by it and start eating parts that smell good to me, impressed with the taste of human flesh, I become unable to stop for years to come…


	3. Unrestrained

_**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'.~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**_

_**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV**_

**Chapter 3: **Unrestrained

I feel myself slowly awaken from my 23 year-long hibernation. Voices echo in my head as they are heard from the real world outside my mandibles, still closed around my face. I begin breathing, very slowly so the humans I am listening to don't see me breathing. I remember what happened before I went into hibernation, that human who was the father of a young human I took almost killed me.

As I recall my memories I feel my body slowly allowing myself to feel it. I'm extremely weak. My arms are tied to something behind me. My ankles are tied together and to the thing behind me. My wings force-spread from my back…I feel the heat of the sun's rays on my skin, if I wasn't in this condition the sun would be burning my skin… **(This has nothing to do with vampires. I swear. -.- in my opinion I think axel wears clothes to obviously pose as a human, and in the movies he only takes his clothes off at night, which gave me the idea his skin has something to do with the sun. so…yea. I think it burns his skin.)** I listen as two people approach me from what it sounds like to be under me. I figure out I'm up somewhere high. Possibly on a wall. I feel eyes hover over my body. I can feel burning in my chest from my lungs and heart. I need to eat…I've picked up a few good scents in the room. Three to be exact. But, one is different…I have never smelt something like that. This is a different kind of need…I don't understand yet…

I wait until the sun is down completely, and all the humans are gone. I slowly begin folding my mandibles from my face and look around. I can barely see anything…my eyes are pretty much unusable…I pull with as much strength I have on my wings and before I could realize how my wings were being held open. My wings were being held open by nails under each finger, I wince a lot, the skin between my fingers on my wings torn due to my unrealization of how they were held up there spread. I fold them, laying them against my back. I begin pulling at the ropes holding my wrists against the wall. I pull as hard as I can, and fail due to my weak muscles in this state. I pull for what seems for an eternity, but was about 5 minutes, and lose my strength completely and hang my head down, resting and trying to regain my strength. Just then I notice I am now bleeding. My blood must have begun running again once I awoke. Blood is dripping from my stab wounds on my chest and stomach from the human stabbing me.

All I can hear in the barn is my harsh breathing, due to my lungs being so weak and useless. My breathing sounds like a sick human with a very bad sore throat, a horribly sick one. I listen to my own breathing and I suddenly hear a small voice.

"…hey…"

I lift my head fast and look in the direction of the human that said that, I cannot see anything…due to my eyes being useless. I hiss loudly in that direction, showing my teeth, since I am unable to protect myself at all. For once I feel like the prey…unable to defend myself. I listen as she speaks, "Rawr…fine I won't help you then."

I watch her, I do not want possible 'help' from a human. I can get out of this myself. Humans have done me no good my whole life. I resume with pulling at my restraints until an item catches my sight, a rake…? What I see humans use for cleaning up leaves in the fall. I watch her as she cuts the rope on one of my wrists, my wrist becomes free, I move down and release my ankles and I cut the rope on my other wrist and hold onto the wall of the barn. I slowly climb down. I stand and face her, my legs in intense pain due to having not stood in so long, I fall to my knees and my hands hit the ground, hissing in pain. Hearing the human place the rake down and walk over to me I look up and see a hand held out to me. Taking it cautiously she helps me stand and she wraps my arm around her neck and lets me lean against her. Why is this human helping me…?

I hear footsteps running to the barn, I growl. She notices and takes me over to a pile of hay and she lays me down behind it. She sits beside me, her eyes focused on the door to the barn. I see the two humans who I last seen the day I went into hibernation. I growl again. The girl leads me through the piles of hay as the people argue and search the barn. She leads me outside to a barb wire fence and tells me to stay there, I sit against the wood post and close my eyes. I hear her walk back to the barn and close the door. I hear loud noises from the barn and open my eyes. I hear what sounds like flesh being ripped into and yells. I watch her come back to me with the body of the younger man. She comes to me and I begin devouring his body parts. After I finish I rip off my limbs and watch as my new ones come in and heal.

"Woah. That is so cool!" I hear the human say, I grin. I rip out my eyes and my new ones come in. I then hear her say "wow you don't ever need colored contacts do you?" I look up at her and smirk. I rip out my heart, lungs and kidney and my new ones come in. My skin on my wings heal. My new limbs that have grown in look strong and healthy. I stand up and walk away.

"Your welcome…" I hear her say, I look back at her and she is walking away from me. I look back ahead of me and spread my wings and test them for flight-use. I flap them and fly into the sky and fly back to my factory.


	4. The Factory

_**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**_

**Chapter 3: **The factory

Arriving at the factory, I open the door and step into it and close it behind me, I walk down the hallways and to my bedroom which is hidden deep inside the factory in one of the less-flooded rooms.

I stay awake the entire night and day until the next night, I wore clothes during the day and just now took them off after hunting all day. Now laying on my bed, my mind wandering to the memories of that girl. Why did she help me…? No human has ever done that to me before. It's so…different. The scent I get from her is also very unique…I want and need something from that human. But I don't know what. Maybe I need a body part…? No…an organ? I don't know…I need to smell from her. This is driving me crazy.

I get off the bed as I hear a loud metal door shut in the distance down hallways. The door I used to come into this place the night before. I growl and slip out of my room. I wander the hallways, overhearing a few obnoxious conversations of three human males. One is in great fear. I climb onto the ceiling and climb to where I hear the voices. I listen as what sounds like the older one of the group speaks.

"well. What is this? What's a girl like you doing wandering around in here?"

I listen as I hear a familiar voice speak "Just adventuring. What are you doing here?"

I listen more as I hear the man speak again, "Well a girl like you shouldn't be in this factory." I arrive and watch in the shadows on the ceiling of one of the hallways as the middle age of the group comes up behind the girl I met the day before. I watch as he wraps his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear quietly, but my sensitive ears hear it loud and clear, "Something could eat you…" the man says, immediately biting her neck lightly in a flirty way. I find myself growling quietly and stop myself, why am I growling? What is going on with me…

I listen and watch, all the fear in the group is coming from the youngest, he looks around 13 years of age. I watch as he speaks in fear "guys…we should let her go…I don't have a good feeling right now…I want to leave…"

"Oh shut up you pussy!" I hear the oldest say.

I watch them as the youngest looks down the hallway I'm in, his eyes lock with mine, his eyes grow wide and the scent of his fear in the air becomes intoxicating. The kid is too frightened to speak or move, I grin at him as the girl scowls at the guys. I look at them again and watch as she says to the guy holding her, "You know…you shouldn't touch a lady without permission." I watch as she twists his wrists and moves around him and twists his arm behind his head and pins it behind his back, the man yells in pain, she then says in his ear, in a seductive voice "it's very impolite…" the oldest then pulls out a pistol and points it at her, demanding her to release him, just as the youngest guy begins making stuttering noises. The oldest looks at him, "What's your problem?"

Next thing I know all eyes are locked on me, the oldest drops his pistol in fear. I then grin, showing my teeth at them. I climb towards them.

"Oh fuck!" the leader says while grabbing his gun, shoving the youngest behind his back to protect him, he releases 5 bullets into my back, the bullets went through my wings and into my back, although, my skin is thick like armor on my torso, thighs and arms, the bullets penetrated no deeper than half an inch into my flesh, which is enough to make me growl in pain. Dropping down in front of him, I grab his wrist and yank his hand off his wrist, separating the bones, I throw him hard at a wall, killing him. The young boy yells and runs fast into the hallways. I feel a sharp piercing pain in the back of my head, I was shot 3 times in the back of the head by the man the girl is holding onto. Apparently he also had a gun. The guy elbows the girl in the ribs and gets away from her. The girl screams in pain and kicks him hard in the crotch from behind, saying "so much for being flirty asshole." As she kicks his legs out from under him and his head slams into the cement, knocking him out and drowning him.

I look at her, wondering why we keep running into each other. I walk down the hall, looking for the kid as I hear the girl say "Wait. Your bleeding pretty badly…" I stop, and realize how much I've bled from my head, I sit against a wall and put my hand behind my head, feeling the wounds, I close my eyes tight in pain, blood all over my hair. I hear her come up beside me and kneel down, wanting to look at the wounds, although I do not like her close to me. She lightly takes my hand and moves it and looks at it "im sure you could just eat some of the guy's head I just killed and you'll be fine."

I watch her, knowing the bullets are in my brain. My body is already working on pushing the bullets out. I want to go find the kid, but I need to heal first, like the girl said…

I stand up and walk over to the body and eat from the guy's head, parts of the brain that were destroyed of mine and skill. I feel the bullets come out of my back as I finish eating. I feel the bullets come out from my skull and brain and feel myself heal slowly. I stand back up and look at the girl, I say aloud, "Tell me why we keep running into each other."

I watch the expression on her face turn into one of surprise, "Coincidence."

"Why are you in here." I ask her.

"Because I wanted to adventure. Why are you in here?"

"I live here."

"Oh, well that explains it."

I smirk and she smiles a little. I begin thinking about the guys, and am surprised they didn't rape her. I watch her watch me, I get rid of the bodies, taking them to my work room where I prepare the bodies to be hung up. I come back "you should leave." I watch her.

"Maybe I don't want to."

I'm surprised by this response. "You should. I'm not a good person to be around." I say while watching her.

I watch as she walks over to me and stands right in front of me, she reaches up and cups my chin and grips it lightly as she says to me, "I'm not a good person to be around ether."

I grin as if laughing inside. She frowns and asks, "What?"

I say with sarcasm in my voice, "You seem very vicious."

She says in response, with the same sarcasm I used in my voice in her's, "and you seem very sexy." She smirks at me.

I resist growling and ripping into her, "I hear that I'm ugly way too much to give a shit anymore." I grab her by the neck hard and throw her against a wall and hold her there by her throat, I watch the pain in her face as she winces, "now, are you leaving or not?"

The girl scowls at me, "Fine."

I throw her onto the watery floor, watching her wince once again, "Run out of here human. I'm giving you 10 seconds. If you're not out by then, I'll find you in here and kill you."

She watches me in anger, "You're welcome for saving you." I hear her growl quietly and watch her get up and leave the factory.

After a few minutes I sense she is gone and follow the same route she took, leading to the exit, I know it's night because I can sense it, I walk outside the factory, and close the door behind me and look around and see a car parked a while away, I sense it's the girl's car. I watch it for a few minutes, thinking she would come out at me with a weapon or something, nothing happens. I take flight into the night sky in search for food.


	5. Containment

_**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**_

_**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV **_

**Chapter 5: **Containment

As I finish eating, now standing outside a human's house, I begin walking away from the house just as I hear shuffling, and pain shoots through my back, I growl in pain and feel what hit me, and pull it out. A tranquilizer dart. I look behind me and see a group of seven humans standing there watching me, all wearing black, they shoot me again 3 times. I growl and spread my wings and fly at them and tackle the man closest to me, I rip into him as the other humans begin attacking me and shooting me with their weapons. Everything slowly turned into a blur and before I know it I pass out.

I slowly awake, open my eyes and sit up, pain shooting through my body, I wince and look around. It looks like I'm in a forest. I hear soft breathing and look beside me and see the girl who has been running into me, lying, right there. This makes no sense. I stand and watch her, growling. I look around once again and notice we are in this huge dome with a forest inside it. The dome is gigantic. Obviously since it can fit woods in it and who knows what else is in here. I spread my wings and fly to the ceiling of the dome, trying to look for a way out.

I find no way out. I fly at a wall and slam my body at it, trying to weaken the glass and also test it out for its strength, not even one scratch. I watch in surprise. I growl. I begin slamming into the glass over and over again. I slam into it what feels like a hundred times and I roar loudly in frustration, just as I do that I feel a huge bolt of electricity run through my body. The glass shocked me…I plummet to the ground and slam down onto it, my body twitching from having electricity run through it. I watch the sky above me, unable to move due to being in shock. I watch the stars as a familiar face fills my view, the girl. She takes one of my arms and drags my body away from the wall and into the woods in the middle of the dome and into shade under the trees, though it's still night. She must figure I like darkness.

I slowly regain control of my body and sit up slowly as she moves away from me and climbs a tree and sits on one of the branches. I watch her, growling I stay in the shade. I watch as she rolls her eyes at me. I feel anger rise in me from that, but I ignore it. But what I'm not able to ignore is the scent flowing out of her body…driving me crazy…

I fly across the dome and land at a pool of sand. My species naturally would sleep in sand during the morning, since sand absorbs heat and holds it in. My species absolutely loves heat. We can die from cold. Even a temperature of 50 degrees can make us severely ill.

I look back in the direction of the girl and watch her as she continues watching the night sky, the moonlight glimmering off her skin…why do I find this…beautiful…? Watching her more, I feel as though I've been staring at her for an hour, though it's just been a few minutes. The sound of something running through the trees in front of me catch my attention away from the girl, I smell the air, a human. I run in the direction of the sound and see the man and tackle him to the ground and bite very deep into his neck, I bite down hard and hear and feel his neck break between my jaws. I drop the body and eat skin from it.

Finishing, I clean myself up and look in the direction the girl was in, she is not in the tree anymore. I look around and follow the scent of her, I fly into the air and fly to where the scent is coming from and land in a tree and see her lying out in an open field, undressed…maybe she is like me? Maybe she doesn't care about others seeing her body. I don't get bothered by this, I sit down and wait for her to fall asleep.

Once I sense her asleep, I fly over to her and land beside her, my body yelling at me to smell her, as well as my curiosity. I kneel down, placing my arms on both sides of her head, hands on the ground on both sides of her head, I smell her neck deeply and lick it, in-taking all the different smells and tastes from her, hearing her moan quietly in response I her sleep. One scent unparticular stands out from the others…one that my body wants the most. I smell lower, taking note of the smell getting stronger, I smell down between her breasts and stomach and find myself stop between her hips, above her uterus under her skin. I smell deeply…that's it…that's where it's coming from…I lick the skin above it, hearing her cry quietly at the feel of my tongue on her flesh. I sit up. Unable to believe what my body has chosen from this human female…


	6. Escape

_**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**_

_**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV**_

**Chapter 6: **Escape

I move away from her after I discover my body wants her to carry one of my offspring…I guess that's why the humans stuck me in here with this human, so I could mate with her. But how would they know my body chose her…? No. There must be something else to this. I walk back to the pool of sand, I wrap my mandibles around my face so none of the sand gets on my face and so I don't suffocate. I dig down into the sand and burry myself under the sand and fall asleep.

I wake up the next night and uncover myself and fold my mandibles from my face and look around, my back and body completely healed of the bullet wounds from the day before. I walk to a pond a while away from the lake. Stopping at the side of the lake, I see the human completely naked in the pond, cleaning herself.

I ignore her presence and kneel down, take some water in my hands and running it down my back, cleaning the blood off. One thing I fear the most is water…besides demons and hell. Water is a common fear in my species, because a lot of times water is cold. Or if we get use to the temperature of it then when we leave it then the air will be cold. Which could kill us, like I said in the chapter before this one. I do not mind rain. Rain is one of the only ways I 'bathe'. My body is generally clean all the time, so bathing is not necessary most of the time. I enjoy the rain.

I finish cleaning myself off and fly and land in a tree. I want out. Right now. I can feel people are watching us through cameras on the ceiling and walls of the dome.

I feel rage arising in me. This is wasting my time awake! All I have is 23 days! I find a metal door and walk over to it and slam very hard into it, I roar loudly, "Let us out!" I slam into it repeatedly, roaring in anger and frustration, each time my body slams into the door I feel it becoming weaker and weaker. I slam into it again, and hear someone walk up to me, knowing it's the girl, I look at her as she moves me away from the door.

I observe her as she backs up from it and runs full force into the door and slams her shoulder into it.

Just as I was about to laugh at her injury and how much of a waste of energy that was, I notice the door is dented, bad. She moves from the door, I expected to see her shoulder crushed, but it wasn't, it was perfectly fine, she says to me as she walks back to the woods, "You can continue."

What is going on? That would have definitely destroyed a human's shoulder and all the bones inside it. I have thrown a human at a wall with barley any strength and the impact crushed his skull to bits. Humans are so fragile, what was with this one? My curiosity forces the words out of my mouth before I could stop them, "What are you…?"

She turns around and looks at me, "None of your concern." I watch as she looks away from me as the words come out of her mouth.

I turn away and slam into the door a last time with all of my strength and the door crashes down to the ground. The dome is connected to the building by this entrance. Breathing hard I look over at the girl as she walks over to me. "Let's go." The girl says as she takes my wrist and leads me out of the dome. She walks with me down numerous hallways, somehow we haven't ran into any dead ends, which is surprising.

I look over at her, while my walking quickens its pace, "we better hurry. The humans should be coming very soon."

The girl looks concentrated on something, "I can only navigate so quickly…"

We both hear people running down the same hallway we are in, they are about to turn into the hallway. The girl searches over the names of the rooms frantically and opens one of the rooms titled 'Janitor's closet' and we both go into the room and close the door. The room is very small and filled with numerous supplies. The girl is against my body, watching through the crack in the door for people.

I listen as I hear people run through the hallway, I watch the girl and she begins looking around quickly, most likely for a place to hide, she spots a huge trash bin and I watch as she opens it, the bin is empty, "Hurry up and get in." She tells me.

I climb into the bin and immediately she climbs in after me and she pulls the top down so the bin is closed. She relaxes and lies her head on my shoulder. For some reason I feel very good…I don't understand why…just the feeling of her resting on my shoulder makes me feel strangely happy…I listen as we hear someone open the door, flip on the light and search through things. I watch the girl without noticing, I look away and listen more, keeping my guard up to shoot out of the bin and attack the guy if he opens the bin we are in…why do I want to protect this girl so bad…? My body must be producing feelings for her already…


	7. Injuries and Healing

**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**

**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV**

Chapter 7: Injuries and Healing

The human leaves and we get out of the bin. The girl makes sure everyone is out of the hallway, we don't hear anything, and she doesn't see anything. We both walk out of the closet and we find a way out of the building easily. I grab her by the waist and pick her up and fly away with her, shortly after I take flight I hear people yelling and guns shooting at us, i grip her a little harder and fly faster, I hear her hiss in pain and realize she got shot in the arm, I resist whimpering at her pain.

A second later I get shot through the side and out my front. My waist isn't thick skinned, only my back, chest, arms and thighs are. Another bullet flies at me, this time at my right wing, at the elbow, my bones get disconnected, I howl loudly in pain and we both begin plummeting to the ground. I close my eyes tight, I feel her grip me while we fall. I turn around so we land on my back, we slam into the ground and I feel my broken wing rip off from my back being slid on the ground and from landing on it. I hiss in pain.

"Oh man.." I hear the girl say as she gets out of my arms, I watch her as she pulls me over to a fallen tree with a burrow in it. She begins digging at the burrow to make it larger for the both of us. She finishes and pulls me into the den, I look around in it. She made it very large. I watch her again as she watches from the enterance for any of the people.

I close my eyes tightly in pain, the people should be coming soon. I sit against a wall, but keep my right shoulder blade away from it, since the wound from my wing being ripped off is still open.

The girl knocks the enterance down and moves over to me, I watch her as she grabs some dry roots from a tree in one of the walls and makes a fire in the middle of the den. The girl then comes back over to me with some moist roots. I understand what she is doing, and I move my back from the wall, she squeezes the roots and water runs on my wound, cleaning it. I close my eyes, the water feels good on my wound. I hear her rip cloth, most likely from her clothes.

A second later I feel a major pain from my back, she is pressing the now wet cloth against my wound, cleaning it with it, I hiss loudly in pain.

"Sorry…" the girl says as she takes the cloth off my wound and squeezes more water onto my wound, I purr while she puts the water on it.

The girl finishes cleaning my wound and I hear her lay down, I look at her and lay down on my stomach close to the fire, because I love the heat. A minute later the girl stands back up and she makes holes on the ceiling of the den for air passage, because of the carbon being released from our breath and the fire. Cleaning her hands off on her shorts she lays back down and looks at me.

I say quietly, "…thank you…for all this…" I watch her smile and say in response, "…no problem. Thank you for protecting me." I smile at her a little and the girl closes her eyes as I continue watching her and close my eyes aswell.

A few minutes later I hear her move and I open my eyes and look at her and she is looking at the bullet wound in her arm. I forgot about that…I sit up and move close to her and lightly hold her arm and pick the bullet out with my claws, getting a groan in pain from her in response. I get the bullet out and put pressure on the wound.

"I'll fix this when I can fly…" I lightly rip part of her shirt off and wrap it around the wound tightly so the bleeding will stop. I take my hands off her arm and lay back down on my stomach, she lies back down aswell. We watch each other for a while. I figure she must be impressed with my eyes. My eyes very slightly glow light blue in the darkness, which is my night vision. It allows me to see the area around me as if there was a bright light in the room. My eyes would glow brighter if there wasn't a fire in the room.

We both fall asleep.


	8. Finding a New Home

**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**

**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV**

Chapter 8: Finding a new home

I wake up the next night, I normally sleep during the day due to my sun and skin issue…but most of the time I'm awake any time of the day and sleep any time of the day. Today I made myself wake up at nightfall so I can leave this den without getting burned since I'm cloth-less.

I look over at the girl, she is still asleep. I look at the remains of the fire that was between us, piles of white flaky ashes and charred burnt wood remain. My focus on the remains of the fire get shifted when I hear a small yawn, the girl is awake. I look at her and she looks at me and smiles.

I look at the remains of the fire again and she speaks to me.

"How's your back?"

I look at her, "It's fine…"

She gets up and moves over to the entrance of the den and digs a small hole to look out of, she speaks, "I don't see anyone. It's probably safe."

"Don't be so sure about that…" humans are always finding new ways to impress me.

The girl looks back at me and back outside the den, "As much as I love being in such a small space like this with you, I'd like to go outside."

Did I just hear her say she likes being in small spaces with me? "You like being in small spaces with me? I chuckle.

The girl says nothing and instead digs out the entrance and climbs out of the den. I follow her, "Be careful of your arm…"

The girl looks at her arm, she looks like she had forgotten about it, "Okay."

We walk through the woods, keeping my senses at their full potential sensitivity to keep her safe. I have never kept my senses so high and sensitive, only once, when my brother and I escaped the wretched bowels of hell. I take note of anything that moves at all, animals or nature. The girl looks at me, "We should find somewhere to stay. Hopefully the people won't find us."

I look around, catching scent of something nearby, "Follow." Walking in the direction of the scent we both are led to a giant mansion.

"Woah…" the girl says, I smirk.

"Something smells good in there…" the smells are intoxicating…so many good scents.

"Don't kill any maids or servants." The girl says to me. Why does that matter?

"If they get in my way I will."

"Fair enough."

I watch as the girl walks to the front door of the mansion and tries opening the door only to fail due to it being locked.

"Wait here." I walk to a wall and climb up it and into an open window on the second floor, looking around I see a human asleep, a man. Smelling his body deeply, taking note of all the scents coming from him…he must be having a nightmare. One that will never end for him now.

I bite into his neck deep and drag him off the bed with my mouth, I bite down on his spine and hear and feel it snap between my jaws, I let the body fall from my mouth and grin. I eat some bones and a lot of skin from him, along with some muscles.

I hear a window break and remember I was supposed to be opening the door for the girl. Great…I forgot.

I get up and run down the stairs and see her climbing through a window. I watch as she walks around the mansion, looking at the rooms. I go back up the stairs and pick the guy up and drag him out of the mansion and to my factory, which surprisingly isn't that far away. I hate being unable to fly. It would make this trip so much faster.

/

I walk back to the mansion and follow the girl's scent so I know which room she is in, I open the bedroom door and see the girl in the room, the room has a zebra decoration style to it and looks like a 'girly-girl'-type room. The girl looks at me.

I look at her arm and walk over to her and crouch down and take the cloth that I ripped off her shirt off her wound and look at her bullet wound on her arm and lick it, trying to taste whether the bullet was covered in chemicals or something since it was from a containment center. Who knows what humans could do to keep their contained creatures weak? The girl flinches when I lick her wound, "What was that for?" she asks me.

"I'm checking for any chemicals they could have coated on the bullet." The chemical, if the bullet was coated in anything, would now be in my system because I licked and swallowed the blood. I don't care; her being safe is my main concern right now.

"Oh." She says.

"Stay here." I stand up and leave the room in search for medical supplies, I find some in a bathroom on the first floor in a cabinet and make my way back up to her room.

When I get there the girl is now sitting on the bed, I crouch in front of her and take her arm and lick her wound again, my saliva can be a healing mechanism, it can close wounds if I want it to. My saliva closes her veins so the bleeding stops for now. I open the med kit I found and find some fuzzy stuff, what humans call cotton. Why do humans call it cotton and not 'white fuzz' or 'fuzz ball'? I will never understand you humans…

I place the white fuzz on the girl's wound and find some white, tightly sewn together cloth, which humans call gauze. I'm not even going to suggest a new name for that… I wrap the 'gauze' around the girl's arm to keep the fuzz ball in place and I cut the cloth and get a clip and put it on the end of the gauze to keep it on her arm and I release her arm and stand up.

"Thanks."

I nod and look around the room, looking at the features it has, "Nice room you found."

I can pretty much feel her smirk at that sentence, "I know." She says.

I turn my gaze to her, "So, I'm guessing you're staying in here then?"

She looks amused, "Yea, why? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

I give a simple shrug and she smiles a little and says "Alright."

I lay down by her on her bed and close my eyes. Suddenly I feel the girl get off the bed and I hear rummaging and feel her sit back down, a horrible thick smell fills the air, so horrible. I open my eyes and look at her and see her holding a small vile of red liquid as she applies the liquid to her nails, switching viles with one filled with pink liquid.

"What is that? It smells horrible…"

"Nail polish." The girl says simply.

"Why are you putting color on your nails?"

"Because they look more pretty." She shows me her nails as she finishes; her nails are colored red with pink tips.

"They don't look any prettier than they did before."

She seems once again amused, "Aw, you think my nails are pretty?" She throws one of her smirks at me.

"I guess so." I chuckle and she giggles.

I mimic her voice horribly, trying to put a girl-tone into my voice to mess with her, "You think my nails are pretty?" I say as I raise my hand and show her my claws, I grin and she looks over my claws and comments, "Sexy." I laugh.

The girl smirks, I have a feeling I will not enjoy what she is thinking about now…

"I think they'd look better with black polish." She says as she grins and picks up a vile of black liquid, I feel as though I just seen my life flash before my eyes.

"…but my claws are already black…and no you're not painting them."

"Okay. Then pink." EVEN WORSE. She picks up a vile of pink liquid, "Then we can match." She smiles sweetly.

My eyes widen, "No. your crazy…" I move my hands to my side opposite of the side she is sitting near, my right side, hands being held out at my left out of her reach.

The girl laughs, "Nuh uh." She grabs for one of my arms and pulls my hand over to her.

"No!" I say as I yank my hand from her.

"Yes!" she grabs for my arm again but I keep it out of her reach and smirk at her failure.

The girl frowns at me, "Give me your handdddd." She begs.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No. Give up."

"I don't think so." Suddenly the girl throws herself on top of me, knocking me onto the bed with her on top of me, pinning me down with her body, she grabs at my arm and I shove her off me and get up off the bed in a flash and smirk at her, "Your so light and weak."

The girl frowns, "I'm not weak."

"Then why haven't you painted my claws yet?"

"Because. Your being difficult." She giggles.

"Why don't you use your strength then? If you're _so_ strong." I smirk. Maybe she is pretty strong…I mean, she dragged me a few times before. I weigh a lot. It's natural for males of my species to weigh so much. I weigh about 300 pounds or so…I have no clue. I don't check on a daily basis, why would I?

The girl suddenly jumps on me again and grabs my arm and pins it to her body so I can't move it. I struggle my arm, impressed with her strength, I laugh.

The girl smirks and opens the vile and quickly paints one of my claws, I watch her, "Ah!" I yank my hand from her and get up. "Why would you do that!"

She grins, "Because I'm stronger than you."

Pff. "Yea right." In her dreams. I wipe the polish off my claw and onto her bed.

"Hey!" she screams at me, I laugh.

She gets up and grabs a wet rag, I back away from the bed so she can attempt to clean it off, I watch her fail miserably as the bed is stained now, she frowns and turns around and throws the rag at me, my reflexes cause me to catch it before it touches me, I grin.

"Jerk." She giggles. I smirk at her.

She suddenly turns and leaves the room, my ears soon pick up the sound of water running fast. I guess she is showering now…so many thoughts my body is producing for me right now, forcing me to imagine her naked figure with water running down her slick smooth skin, making its way down her body and her curves so perfect it's almost like she is a beautiful, sexy goddess. I imagine her looking at me, with lust filled eyes, asking me to fulfill her body's craving for mine…

I snap myself out of my trance and leave her room and search for a room for myself.

I discover a master bedroom, large with black wallpaper with dark roses on the walls in the wallpaper. This room is now mine, my territory.

I begin setting up the room, getting rid of things in the room I do not want, flying back and forth to my factory and back to the mansion, grabbing some weapons and other items I need from my domain. A pain from my back stops me in my tracks in the center of my bedroom at the mansion.

My wing is ready to return…

I move down onto my hands and knees and sit my bottom on my heels and lower my head and close my eyes, I focus on my shoulder blade. I feel my skin begin stretching on my back, I force my new wing to spread out of my skin on my back, my wing slicing through my skin, I screech quietly in pain and glance at my new wing, blood dripping from it.

My back slowly starts to heal, the large gaping wound closing from the skin I ate earlier, what was left of it that wasn't used for my wing.

I hear running coming towards my room, I stand up straight and look at my wing again as the girl runs into my room.

"Are you okay?" she asks, worry in her voice, she is now dressed in pajamas.

I look at her, "Yes."

"Good…" she says, as if relieved.

I smirk at her and shake my new wing, "My wing is back."

The girl looks at my wing and gives a smile, she walks over to my wing and inspects it closer. She soon leaves and comes back with a wet rag and cleans the blood off my wing. Ohh man…not this…my wing is a pleasure spot…sexual pleasure. Both of my wings are. I find myself purring as she cleans more.

She begins cleaning the skin between my wing fingers, oh god. Is she trying to kill me?! It's mostly sensitive there…

My wing twitches as she cleans more, I resist and hold back any moans that try and escape my lips.

The girl finally finishes after what seemed like an eternity. She walks around me and stops once she is in front of me. She slowly places a hand on my chest and runs her hand over it. The feel of her smooth, angel-like skin on my rough skin feels so good…humans are so lucky to have such smooth, irresistible skin.

All of this makes my body react by my cock slowly moving out of my skin on my crotch. Ah, so much you people are learning about me today. Yes my penis goes inside my body. It comes out when I have to relieve myself or mate. It's just the way my species is. I cannot help it.

"That's not a good idea…" I say to the girl, hoping I will stop her before she notices anything.

She looks at me, "What?"

"To rub my skin with yours…"

"Oh, I just wanted to feel it." She says as she looks at my chest again.

"…My body will react." I confess and sit on my bed. "Go ahead if you want to."

"Oh." The girl says as she sits down by me, "I'm good I guess." She says

"Ok."

I watch her lay down and close her eyes. I do the same. My body is screaming at me to mate with her…my body has never chosen a person to carry my offspring before. I have never mated before in my life.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice, "What are you?"

I open my eyes and look at the girl, "You tell me what you are first."

She watches me, "Human."

"No you're not. A human could not dent that door like that without one injury. I was tackling it with all my strength and was barley denting it."

The girl sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"I'm a species called a Galileus…it's a species of gargoyle." I say to her.

The girl looks over at me, "I'm a Wolcin. Werewolf specie."

I watch her, "Werewolf? Those things are real?"

"You're looking at one."

I sit up and look at her, "Show me."

"I don't want to."

"Alright then."

She looks at me and I lay back down with my back to her, I close my eyes once again. I suddenly feel her body move against my back, cuddling it and I feel lips press against my cheek in a kiss.

I purr and find myself erecting once again… "What was that for?"

I feel the girl shrug, "For saving me from that building."

"We saved each other."

"Yeah I suppose."

We close our eyes, I begin becoming curious as to if she comes into heat or not. The females of my species do, since she is a werewolf, shouldn't she aswell? My curiosity gets the better of me, I find myself at her feet on the bed smelling her abdomen as she sleeps, softly licking every now and then. Yes. She does come into heat…she will tomorrow.

I don't know how I will hold myself back…

I lay back down, eventually falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Learning about the Girl

**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**

**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV**

Chapter 9: Learning about the girl

I wake up to the sound of something sniffing, it sounds like it is coming from someone of my species. Growling, I sit up, making the girl unwrap from my back. Following the sound of the sniffing, I look over behind me and see my brother, Amon sniffing the girl, his eyes look at mine and he stands up straight.

"**Amon…?"** I ask in our language. Why is he here? Also what is he doing…

"**Why is there a human in your bed…?"**

I sigh quietly, **"My body chose her to carry my offspring…" **

Amon chuckles at my statement, **"A human?"**

"**No. Not a human…she is a species called a Wolcin…it's a werewolf species."**

"…**are you on drugs or something Axel?"** His response made me want to slap my palm against my forehead, yes, I'm totally on drugs Amon…

My ears pick up a small yawn, the girl is awake now.

"**No. I'm not on drugs…"** I inform Amon with a growl, I look over at the girl and back at Amon, **"Good job Amon you woke her up."**

"**Do you even know her name?" **He questions.

"…**uh…"**

My ears pick up the girls voice as she says "Another?" she must have noticed Amon. Suddenly the girl is stretched across the bed and in front of Amon, her eyes running all over his body, absorbing his features as he watches her with wide eyes, apparently surprised she is up in his face so suddenly, he speaks in English to the girl, "…uh…"

The girl then reaches a hand up and touches my brother's face and his mandibles, why is she touching his face out of no where…? His face is so priceless, he is giving a face like 'what is up with you?' and 'what are you doing touching me out of no whereee?' I watch as she looks down at his black, torn up robe, she says, "So your species isn't always naked?"

He replies, "No. We aren't always naked. The sun burns our skin so in order to expose ourselves and hunt in daylight we need to wear clothes, like it is right now."

"Oh." The girl replies, she begins sniffing the air softly, "You two are brothers?"

I speak up, "…Yes, how did you know that?"

"I can smell it in your blood."

"Huh…" I reply, obviously impressed by her sense of smell, not even we can smell if someone is related to another, but our sense of smell is very articulated at other things besides smelling genes in blood like her's obviously can do.

"…**So, she is immortal." **Amon says to me, again in our species' language.

Suddenly we both hear a girl reply, in our language, **"Yes, I am."**

My brother and I both look at the girl at the same time, how does she know our language? This doesn't make any sense to me…what else does she know?

"_How does she know our language…?" _I hear my brother's voice echo in my head as he uses his telepathic abilities, which is a power in our species.

"_You tell me…I didn't teach her. I swear."_

"_Then how does she know?"_

"_I have no idea Amon!"_

We both realize we have been staring at the girl when she speaks up, "What?"

"…How do you- how can you speak our language? How can you understand us?" I question her.

"Let's just say, you have barely scratched the surface on knowing my secrets, Galileus."

…What kind of creature am I dealing with…

"Good luck with her…" I hear my brother say as he climbs back through the window, the way he came in in the first place and he flies away.

I get up off the bed and walk over to the window and pull the blinds down over the window and pull the curtains over the window so no light gets inside the room, I turn around and look the girl in the eye, "You better start talking."

The girl watches me questioningly, "About?"

"Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

"Claire. I'm the second in command of my specie."

I watch her, "Oh."

"Therefor, I need to know a lot of things about other species."

"But my species is so small, it's rare to see any of us. Why would we matter to you?"

"Doesn't matter. We are a small specie but we are strong, I have to keep track of all possible threats."

That makes sense I guess… "Alright…"

"What is your name?"

"Axel."

"Okay." The girl replies.

"So. You met my little brother." I chuckle. "and made him feel uncomfortable."

"Oh. Sorry." She apologizes.

'You made us both feel uncomfortable." I chuckle again. "I was a little uncomfortable. He was just confused as to how you knew all that." I crawl back in the bed, facing her.

"Why were you uncomfortable?"

"Because. I didn't know how you understood our language. Anyway, now I know how you know now. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, I thought it was because I did this." Her hand moves to my mandibles on my cheek.

I chuckle, "That too."

"I wanted to feel it." She says.

I laugh, "Why haven't you felt mine instead? No, I get it. His are more entertaining…" I pretend to be disappointed, though I'm just messing with her, I smirk at her.

"I think they feel the same." She giggles and lightly takes one of my mandibles and lifts it up, spreading the one mandible she has her fingers on.

I chuckle and move the mandible so it rubs on her hand. I watch as she smiles. I smirk and close my eyes and pull my mandible from her fingers and fold it back to where it was before.

Just as I was getting relaxed I feel the girl get off the bed, I open my eyes and watch her. "…Just so you know…You're going to come into heat today."

The girl looks at me, "How do you know that?"

"I can smell it."

"Okay then." I watch her leave the room and move into the middle of the bed, feeling all the space to myself, purring deeply at all the space. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Meeting the enemy species

**Author's Note: I do not own Axel (The Creeper), I only use him in my role-plays with my girlfriend 'Alarica Glory Ange'. ~~~~~She is also making this story aswell but she is doing this by Claire's POV~~~~~**

**Link to her story: s/9471019/1/Bound-By-Blood-Claire-s-POV**

Chapter 10: Meeting the enemy species

I wake up the next night and get out of the bed and smell the air, Claire isn't here. I get off the bed and walk over to the window and open it and smell the air, checking to see if she is hurt in any way. I don't smell any blood. I fly from the mansion and find humans to eat from.

/

I return later and climb back in through my window and leave my room and follow her scent and stop at her room and slowly open the door and peek inside. "Are you doing ok?"

Claire looks at me, half dressed, no shirt on, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiles.

I guess I should have knocked…my eyes linger on her breasts in her bra for a few seconds and notice where I'm looking, I look back up at her face. I watch her as she gets off the bed and walks over to the closet and pulls out a new, clean shirt. She throws the shirt she was previously wearing in a basket full of other clothes. She puts the shirt on and picks up the basket and hands it to me, "Could you put this in the laundry room for me?"

I watch her and blink, "What is a laundry room…?"

"A room with a washer and dryer to clean clothes."

I take the basket from her, "Um…ok…" That told me nothing…what is a dryer and washer? I walk down the stairs and search in all the rooms for these machines, after what feels like forever I finally find a room with two large machines in them. I guess this is the room? I place the basket down in the room and smell a scent in the air…blood? I've smelt something similar to this before…the scent of heat blood. Damn it…

From here on I begin leaving the mansion a lot more, to escape the scent so my body doesn't lose control and force me to mate with her. I stay every other day and spend the night. The other nights I leave and stay out until sunrise and return. The entire time I'm away from the mansion I hunt, return to my factory, prepare the bodies and hang them up like I use to, making a lot of progress before my 23 days are up. Does she know I have to go into hibernation…?

/

Today I have 3 days remaining to be awake. I land in my bedroom at the mansion and search through my things to make a new weapon. Claire and I have bonded so much since we first met. The days I've stayed here we have hung out and learned a lot about each other. I have remained silent around Claire about who my body has chosen to carry my offspring, and that I have to return into hibernation soon. During the times I've stayed here with her in heat, I could have sworn she has flirted with me a few times. She also seems to touch my body whenever she gets the chance to.

I finally find a blade I was looking for. I pull out a bone from my pocket of my coat and carve it with my claws into a handle and bind the two together, the blade and handle. I have been thinking about doing this for a while now. I sit down on my bed and begin carving into the handle of the knife. On one side I've begun carving two figures standing on top of a hill, the night sky in the background of the two figures.

I give detail to the figures, making one myself, and the other Claire, us both holding both of our hands staring into each other's eyes. I have never drawn anything 'romantic' on one of my weapons before…

A knock on the door disturbs my concentration, its Claire, I resume my carving, "You can come in." I will make sure she won't look at this, it's not ready yet.

The door opens and Claire walks over to the bed, I watch her as she climbs onto it and crawls over to me on all 4s, "Hey sexy." She says to me.

I laugh, "Hey hottie."

She laughs and sits down in front of me and watches me, "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing…" I continue my carving, glancing at her every now and then, making sure to get her features perfect on the bone.

"What are you carving?" she asks.

"Nothing." I smirk a little, continuing to glance at her and carve.

"That's a lie." She tries looking at it.

I move the knife away from her view and hide it under my pillow and grin at her, "Don't even try. You're not going to see it…for now atleast."

Claire frowns at me and climbs on top of my body and attempts to grab the knife from my pillow, before I could stop myself I growl loudly at her and grab her hand that is reaching for the knife by the wrist, I grab her other wrist too and hold them in front of her chest together with my hands, "I said no…" I say with a slight begging tone.

She watches me, "Alright…"

I look into her eyes, they are so beautiful…big, shiny brown eyes, looking into my eyes. She suddenly moves her hand from my grasp and touches my cheek lightly, I release her wrists and purr at her. Her eyes move to my lips.

I break the silence, "I have three days left…"

Her eyes move to mine again, "What?"

"Until I go back into hibernation…which is what I was in when you first met me."

"Oh…how long?"

I know this won't be easy for her to take in… "23 years…"

"What…"

"In three days…I will go back into a 23 year long hibernation…"

"I heard what you said…" she looks away.

I whimper, regretting I told her. It would be easier to tell her right now than when I go into hibernation and disappear for 23 years…

She lays her head on my shoulder, I move my hand to her hair and rub it slowly, I look up at the ceiling.

"I don't want you to hibernate…"

"There is only one way to stop me…and you won't like it…"

"What is it?" she seems to perk up.

"…to get someone pregnant."

"…Oh." She lifts her head and looks at me, "I see…"

"My body will keep me awake to protect my mate, or person I chose to carry my child." I explain, she nods, understanding.

I look back up at the ceiling, "…my body has already chosen who it wants to carry my child…"

"It has? Who?"

I stay silent…I don't want to tell her…I close my eyes, pretending not to hear her.

"Hey…"

I open my eyes again and look at her, "Yea?"

"Who is it."

I watch her and groan, "I don't know…"

"But you just said you did know."

I watch her, damn…how do I change this subject…I don't want to talk about this. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"Ok, what do you want?"

She gives a shrug.

"I'll bring you something."

"Okay."

I look into her eyes again…I don't want to leave. I feel so comfortable, I've never felt like this before. Is this true love?

"…or maybe in a little bit…"

She smiles, "yeah."

I chuckle and watch her and close my eyes and feel a hand in my hair rubbing it. I have always loved my hair being rubbed…I know it sounds weird but everyone has their things they like, so do I.

I open my eyes and purr at her and wrap my arms around her waist and she smiles and lays her forehead against mine, looking down into my eyes.

"…your eyes are so pretty…" I say to her. She smiles.

"These aren't my true eyes though."

"Oh, really?" I question.

"My real eyes are red."

"Oh." I say, "That sounds beautiful." I purr at the thought of them.

She giggles, "I guess you could see." I watch as she lifts her head from mine, she closes her eyes and fluffy ears rise from her head, I feel something fluffy come from her butt aswell, large feathered wings spread from her back as well. Her wings are reddish black and look like blood. Each feather is dark red and slowly fades to black near the tips of each feather. Her wings are also coated in pink glitter. She opens her eyes and presents to me her eyes, crimson red like blood.

"Woah, those are so cool!" I raise my hand and pet one of her ears, feeling my amusement rise, I feel like when I was a little boy and my father would show me his domain full of giant dragons and serpents he had killed in the past millions of years ago. Giant king cobras, huge tyrannosaurus rexes and many other things that looked like they were freshly killed and seemed like they could blink an eye and gobble me down and kill me.

Claire smiles at me as I mess with her ears. Suddenly she moves her head away. "You shouldn't touch them. They are like your wings."

"Oh…" I move my hand away, "Sorry, they are so awesome." I laugh. She smiles and giggles at me. We smile at each other. She gets off me and sits beside me, I sit up and look at her and see a tail coming from her butt.

"No way. You have a tail too?" I laugh.

"Yep." She smiles. I lightly grab her tail and pet it and laugh, it feels so smooth. "Why didn't you show me this form earlier?"

She shrugs and giggles.

"You should have." I laugh, "It's really nice."

"Thanks." She smirks.

I listen and hear rain pounding on the roof, I get off the bed and climb out the window and fly down to the ground and spread my wings, bathing. I can feel Claire's eyes on me, I smirk to myself. I feel myself becoming hungry, I flap my wings and fly back to the room and climb in the window and put my tattered red shirt on and jeans. I grab my coat and slip it on, I suddenly smell her heat scent become thicker, she must be looking at my muscles through my shirt since my shirt and pants are sticking to my skin due to my skin being wet, my wings twitch from the smell, I turn and look at her, "I'm going to leave for a while."

"Why? You're only going to be awake for 3 days." She frowns at me. God I hate it when she frowns…it makes me feel so bad.

"Then come with me."

"Okay."

Thank god it's raining…rain makes my sense of smell become, somewhat 'fogged'. It makes it harder for me to smell scents since the rain distorts it.

"Since you can fly I guess I won't carry you." I climb out the window and fly into the air and fly in place and turn around so I can watch her, I catch a frown on her face, I guess she wanted me to carry her. She climbs out the window and flies beside me, we fly into the night sky, I watch the ground below us, observing the millions of fields of corn stalks and woods as we skim through the sky above them, I suddenly catch scent of something very good. My eyes catch sight of a house, I fold my wings against my sides and dive down to the house, shooting down like a bullet, I spread my wings out before I hit the ground and land in front of the door, I attempt to open the door, but fail due to it being locked. I growl and climb up the front of the house and up to a window, I punch in the glass and climb into the window and turn around and look down at Claire, "Fly in."

She watches me and climbs up into the house. Or just do that…ether way works. I back up and look around the room, it's a spare bedroom, I walk to the door and open it and walk through the hallway, family pictures line the hallway, the main pictures being shown is a girl and guy together, most likely the couple who lives in the house. I continue walking, following the scent and come to a door and stop, the scent coming from this bedroom, I turn the door knob and open the door and step into the room, the human is asleep, a male.

I walk over to the bed and smell him, I grab him roughly and bite into his neck deep and thrust my fist into his chest and pull out his still-beating heart. I devour it just as fast as I pulled it out. I rip his rib cage open and grab his lungs and swallow them as well, I clean myself up from the blood, I'm sure Claire wouldn't like seeing me covered in blood…I leave the bedroom and follow the scent of Claire, I hear a loud bang and run down the stairs and discover her standing in front of a basement door, looking very disgusted and upset.

"What's wrong?" I can smell fear and sex flowing from the basement from a guy and a girl, she must have scared them somehow.

"The wife is having an affair."

"Do you want me to kill them?" I question.

She shrugs, "If you want."

"I smell a few good scents down there." I smirk and open the basement door and walk down the stairs and two people scream and run up the stairs in an attempt to get past me, I reach out to the girl and grab her by the hair roughly and throw her down the stairs, the guy gets past me just barley. I sense the guy falling down the stairs towards me and I get out of the way, Claire must have shoved him back down to me, I grab the guy roughly and throw him at a wall and his head slams into it, knocking him unconscious. I turn and look at the girl and walk down the stairs the rest of the way, I grin at her, showing her my teeth, she screams in pure fear from the sight of my face and teeth, I grab her by the hair again hard and she puts her hands on mine and claw into them with her dull nails, though they are dull she still accomplishes to draw my blood.

I yank the girl's hair back until my hand is against her back and her head is facing the ceiling, neck exposed, I inhale the scents from her neck deeply, I grab her shirt and the cloth between her bra's cups and rip her shirt and bra off in one yank, I sense Claire look away and leave the house. I stab my fist into her chest and grab her heart and pull it out and swallow it, I throw the girl's body on the ground, I smell the guy, I don't want anything from him.

I make my way up the stairs from the basement and hear a very loud crash from outside the house, my eyes widen, what the hell was that…? I turn and look out a window and see a huge eye lower in front of the window, scaled skin surrounding the eye, the eye's irises are pure yellow. It's a cryal…my enemy species. The Cryal are a species of ancient dragons…my species has fought them for many, many centuries. They had overpowered my species at one point and we had taken shelter in hell…believing the demons would protect our species…but that was a sick lie. My whole family and 90% of my species were wiped out. My entire family was killed before my eyes. I was forced to watch them all burn…even my mother…who was an angel…all that remained of her was a feather, the demons kept it. I'll never forget how that feather looked, besides all the darkness and screaming, that feather was bright white and made me feel like my mother was right there with me, protecting me and my brother Amon.

I get out of my memory by a sudden loud roar from the Cryal, I hear what sounds like the house being crushed, instead the entire roof and second story gets torn off by the Cryal's hands. The Cryal moves its head and lowers its head into the house and opens its mouth and breathes freezing cold air all over me before I could even move, I spread my wings fast and fly out of the house, only to be caught in the ancient beast's jaws, its teeth stabbing all over inside my waist, I roar loudly in pain, the Cryal bites down deeper and I feel my spinal cord snap, I screech loudly. I suddenly see this huge black figure fly up to the cryal's head and begin clawing into its eyes, the beast keeps its grasp on me, the Cryal opens its mouth to pull me down and swallow me, but the figure grabs its top jaw and tears its top jaw off and it roars loudly in pain.

I attempt to crawl out of the beast's mouth but a slick and slimy tongue wraps itself around my waist and a lot of freezing air flies up from the depths of its throat, I screech loudly, knowing I'll die if it keeps exposing me to the cold…I'll get very sick very soon already…I'll be so lucky if I don't die from the sickness. I claw into its tongue as much as I can, the figure suddenly comes back and dives itself deep into the Cryal's neck, it's fur sharp, shredding the beast's neck like paper. The Cryal begins choking on its own blood and it grabs the figure out from its neck, ripped into it's own neck to get it out, only to shriek in pain from the sharp fur all over the being.

I use this time to fly away from the Cryal, dragging my lower half through the air, unable to function my bottom half due to my spine being broken, I watch, the figure is a werewolf…its Claire. I watch as Claire flies up and dives into the Cryal's neck and into it's heart, the Cryal falls over and dies and bursts into a huge fire, the entire body burns away within seconds, bones and all. The ashes disappear as well. I watch as Claire stands up, the whole world goes black as I pass out and plummet to the Earth.


End file.
